Sunset of Crimson
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: Dean did everything to save Sam, but there was a price.  Angsty and post AHBL2. LANGUAGE WARNING of course. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the sunset from my bay window and this story popped into my head. The fiery red faded to an electic lavender, calming the skies. So, the bad times can lead to the most beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: Kripke and CW owns. I do this for fun, not money. I don't get paid, so please don't sue. Thanks.**

**Warning: Death and sadness.**

**6/29/07**

Dean sits by the window of the cabin. He looks out over the lake. He ca't understand how he did not notice how pretty the water was. It was calm and inviting. The majestic trees surrounded the lake, making it even more serene.

He wanted to burn the image into his psyche, so he would have it and others to get him through the eternity of hell he was facing. It had three hundred and sixty four and a half days since he made The Deal.

Sam entered the room. His face was full of sorrow. He stared at the brother who had said he would do anything to protect him. Sam had not known just how far he would go.

"Hey Dean," Sam said in a fake smiling voice.

"Sam." It came from Dean's mouth as barely a whisper.

"I.." Sam did not have the words.

"Sammy, I made this choice, and dammit, I would do it again. I love you. I told you I would give up everything to save you and I meant it. Promise me you will have a good life. I paid alot for it." Dean said and smiled.

"Dean!"

"What, Sammy?"

"How can you joke at a time like this? Are you crazy?"

"Yep."

Sam began to cry. Dean rose from the chair and went to Sammy, embracing him. Sam fell against his shoulder as sobs wracked his body.

"Let _me_ go. I will make a deal to get you out of yours. I can't let you go."

"No. I am going to live up to my word."

Dean sat back down in the chair. Sam sat on the floor at Dean's feet and laid his head on Dean's lap, like he did as a small child. Together, they watched the sun set changing the sky from crimson, to orange, to fushchia, fading to violet, then finally black. Sam cried and hugged Dean. Dean stroked his hair. Neither had to speak, because the act said more than any words.

11:55. Dean had decided he did not want to be torn apart by the hell hounds. He would go as he lived: his way, with dignity and cocky pride.

Sam brought in two beers. Dean took his beer, knowing it would be his last and that the drug in it would soon stop his heart. Sam stared as Dean took a long swig, savoring the taste.

"Dean, how do I repay you for this?"

"Live."

"Was it really worth it?"

"Yep."

Dean's head began to swim. He made it to the chair. He knew the drug was taking effect. Sam again resumed his post at Dean's feet.

"Sammy, you are all I ever had in this world. I loved you more than life itself and if you can have a full one; this is worth it."

"I know how much you loved me Dean."

Dean rested his hand on Sam's head and slowly began to drift away. In a short time, Dean's heart pounded one more beat. His last breath escaped his lips.

"Come in here. It's time."

Bobby appeared in the door. "Sam, he would kill you for doing this." Bobby looked at Dean's shell and the tears began to form. He loved these two like sons.

"I know. Do you remember everything you have to do"

"Yea, Sam. This better work or he is going to kick your ass all over hell."

"That's what I am afraid of," Sam said with a weak smile, just before his head fell on to Dean's lap. His heart became still. His eyes, still open, gazed unseeingly into space.

_He_ was the leader of the demon army after all. _He _could command them. It was time to take his post as the commander, even if he wasn't loyal to the team. Every good leader had a right hand man. There was no other choice for Sam. Dean was going to get out of this. Power had it's perks.

**I haven't decided if this is going to be a oneshot of if I will continue on. I think I have more, but you know how writers are. Feed (back) me Seymour!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was watching the sunset from my bay window and this story popped into my head. The fiery red faded to an electic lavender, calming the skies. So, the bad times can lead to the most beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: Kripke and CW owns. I do this for fun, to cure boredom, kill time at work, and not money. I don't get paid, so please don't sue. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

Heat, screams, pain...Dean was beginning his payment. This was worse than even he imagined.

He could hear the taunts and the threats being hurled at him. They knew he was and they were all aching to get a piece of him. They knew they would, even if it took forever.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Come get some!" Even in death, Dean's defiance had not diminished.

They slowly moved toward him. His back was against a blazing hot stone wall and he knew he was on fire. The heat was unbearable. He thought cremation must have been much cooler than this intense, _hellish_ heat.

"Winchester! I've been wating for you. I'm gonna make you my bitch!"

"I am going to peel the skin from your bones you bastard!"

"Come here you son of a bitch! Burn like Mommy!"

The taunts didn't end. Dean knew he could not avoid the torture meant for him forever, but he was damn sure going to cause a commotion and give back as much as he could. He was a damned soul, so nothing he did would count against him. They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Dean was going to piss them all off.

Dean was so intent upon watching the enclosing group, he did not hear the angry, yet even voice chanting in latin. He did not see the demons running as the voice came closer.

"You all get the hell away from my brother before I start destroying every goddamned thing I see. Move! I swear I will tear this damned place apart!"

One demon decided to stand up to the figure. The demon attacked. The figure merely raised it's hand and the demon disintegrated in a flaming display.

"Who's next?" the figure asked.

Dean saw the evil forms begin to part and saw a tall shadow move towards him. "This is the bad son of a bitch who wants first blood," Dean thought.

The shadow stopped before him. It extended its hand. "Let's go, Dean."

The voice. No, it couldn't be. How? Why?

"Sammy? What the hell? What did you do?"

"I came to save you. I _am_ the chosen one, remember?"

"How did you get here?"

"I will explain later. _You _are going home. Make a deal with me that you will always be there for me as a brother and you will learn to live life for you, too. You will be back home. You will be alive and well. You have a second chance. I owe you," Sam saw the confusion, anger, and just a quick flicker of fear cross Dean's face," I will be right behind you. I will be alive again, too."

"What! Again?"

"Dean, I love you. We don't have much time. Trust me. Kiss me and make the damn deal!"

"How do I know this isn't a trick? Demons don't lie, right?"

"Nope. Clowns don't kill and unicorns don't shoot rainbows out their asses!"

Dean walked up to Sam,"Sammy..."

"Seal it, Dean! Hurry!" Sam could see Dean's form beginning to fade and he knew time was fading fast.

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder, grimacing at the thought of what he was going to do. Dean pressed his lips to Sam's. Then, everything ceased...

----------------------------------------

"Sammmmmmmaaayyyyyy!"

"Dean!" Bobby screamed.

"OMG! Bobby, you're dead too! What happened?"

"Dean, you dumbass. I am not dead. Neither are you. Be quiet. I have to finish Sam."

Bob was kneeling next to Sammy and administering a shot. Within thirty seconds, Sam began to twitch, then violently shake. When the shaking ceased, Sam opened his eyes,"Where's Dean?"

Dean crawled to Sam,"Sammy! Are you ok? Talk to me!"

"Dean!? It worked!"

"I am going to kick your ass when I feel better!"

"What the fuck? Dean, I saved you! Now, you want to kick my ass? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What if that hadn't worked? You could have been dead, too! I was saving you!"

"You stubborn bastard! You think you're the only one who can take a chance? I would do anything for you, including walk through hell, which is what I did and it worked. Now shut the hell up and listen to me for a change!"

Dean and Bobby looked at Sam. This couldn't be Sam. Sam wouldn't have the balls to talk to Dean that way.

"Sammy, don't make me..."

"I said shut the hell up, man! Dean, you are going to listen to me and not open your cakehole one time. If you do, I will smack the cockiness right out of your mouth. Do you understand me?"

"What the hell?" Bobby said.

"Dean. I knew I was the chosen one. Remember, I died before? What you brought back was the leader of their army. They couldn't touch me and I knew it. I've been there before. They take commands from me! If they mess with me, they get hurt really bad and they don't want that. See, dying has its advantages.

But, they screwed up. I'm not evil. I won't do their bidding. It's too late to do anything about it, because when I died and came back, that gave me another chance in the game. Either Jake or me would be the leader. When Jake died, I got the stripes. You see, I can wheel and deal on their behalf," Sam grinned. "I have the power they gave me, but I have Winchester blood, sothe drive to rid the world of them wins. I control them and take them out. You are now sealed in a deal to help me get rid of them and they can't touch you."

"You dealt my life back?" Dean stopped and stared at Sam. "Wait, when you have to kiss the dem...Tell me we did a handshake!"

"Uh, ok. Handshake. Dude! Is that really important right now?"

"Did. I. Kiss. My. Brother?" Dean snarled.

"Are. You. Alive?"

"I need mouthwash and whiskey."

"You need to stop acting like a jerk. I saved your ass and all you can worry about is how the deal was sealed? What is wrong with you?"

"Sam, do you look like my type?"

"What did _I _bring back?" Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. A pout soon followed.

"How...what? How did you do this?" Dean questioned, the disbelief still tinging his voice.

"Both those beers had a drug used in open heart surgery. The heart stops, but can be restarted with the counter drug. The patients are usually iced during surgery, so the person can be kept under for hours. I had to improvise. Bobby gave you the drug about one and a half minutes after you died. That gave me time to get there and find you. it gave me time to make the damn deal."

"But, when I made the deal, I was told if I tried to get out of it.."

"You didn't. I just let you make another one and she can't do a damn thing about it. If she tries, I kill her. I can do that."

"How?"

Sam walked to Dean."Don't be frightened. I have to show you something."

Sam stared into Dean's eyes. What Dean saw scared him more than anything else ever had. Sam's hazel eyes turned red, then black, then yellow, then reptillian. Dean was frozen in shock.

"The yellow eyed was right. You didn't know what you brought back."

"What have I done?" Dean said.

"Dean, calm down." Bobby said quietly.

"You knew?" Dean asked as he turned to Bobby.

"Yes, but Sam knew if you tried anything, you would both die. Sam didn't want you to think he was evil. He can't help what has been done to him, but he can fight it. The demons forgot that every person has free will. A six month old doesn't have free will. He can't say yes or no. He was forced to become something and was given no choice. When he had the chance to make the choice, they thought they had made it for him, but Sam chose to go the other way.

Sam was made into something he couldn't control, but he chose not to do what they wanted him to. They can't stop free will. They gave him all this power, but they didn't _ask_ him if he wanted it. They didn't ask him if he would work for them. They forced it on him. They can't take it back and he won't do their dirty work. They're screwed."

"Dean, please. I am not evil. I won't hurt you. I am still Sam, just...better."

"You're a demon!"

"No, I am not. I was given powers by a demon, but I _chose _not be like them. Dean, I was a baby! I couldn't say no!"

"What have I done?" Dean cried out.

"Dean, you've scored for the good side. If you hadn't brought me back, who knows what I would have become? Now, I am their worst nightmare. I have all the powers they gave me. They can't make me give them back or come with them. I can walk in this world and theirs. Going to their world gives a whole new meaning to dying to get there.

See, I had someone who showed me that love and kindness are what life is about. He showed me that sacrifice is needed to defeat those bastards. I was raised by a great guy who was the best Dad in the world. He got on my nerves and pissed me off, but he did a damn good job."

Dean thought for a moment before saying,"Yea, Dad was a good man."

"Dean! I meant you!"

"Oh."

"That is why I made you promise you would be there for me, but you would live a life for yourself too. I want you to have happiness." Sam said.

"Sam, don't go girly on me. We aren't going to hug or anything, are we?"

"Yes, we are."

Sam walked up to Dean and embraced him. Dean stood stiffly, then let his arms hug his little brother.

"Sammy, I..you...you know..."

"Dean, you kissed me, but you can't say you love me?" Sam began to laugh.

"I have never, ever kissed you!" Dean replied indignantly.

"How did you seal the deal then? Gonna use denial, Dean? Handshakes are not acceptable."

"Oh my God! I kissed you! Oh man. I will never hear the end of this," Dean slid his palm down his face, while shaking his head." No tongue, right?"

"Lots," Sam said with a straight face.

"What!"

"Yea, you're a great kisser, Dean. I see why the women like you."

"You aren't serious, right?"

"Sure, I am. In hell, brothers can do anything and it's ok."

"I'm gonna be sick," Dean said, turning green.

"Dean, no. Come on, man! You are not exactly on my list of attractive people. You're my brother for crying out loud! I am not sick like that. No, it was a peck, but we had to seal it. You don't think I feel violated?" Sam inquired.

"Why should you? You got to kiss Dean Winchester."

"Ass!"

"Pansy!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Shut up!" Bobby yelled.

"By the way, Sammy, I..you know."

"I love me too!"

Dean glared at Sam. Sam smiled and made his eyes shine red.

"You can't do that around me. I will throw holy water on you!" Dean yelled.

"Come on! I am just playing around. I love you, Dean. I want you to promise me that you will never let me turn evil. If I do, you call Bobby, got it?"

"Why?"

"Just promise."

Bobby said nothing. Sam and Bobby both knew Dean would never kill Sam. Sam had made Bobby promise to do it if he ever seemed to turn.

Dean threw up his hands. "Fine! Now, are we going to eat?"

"Dean, you do understand they are not going to let us just get away with this, right? They will find some foot soldiers who want the glory of taking us out. They will try."

"Let 'em."

"Dean, I'm serious. Just before I came back, I heard one of them say they were coming for me and to run."

"We don't run, Sam, but a good fight can be fun," a wide grin covered his face.

Sam hugged Dean again. Dean hugged back, squeezing him. Dean hadn't shown this kind of emotion since childhood, but it felt good.

Bobby cleared his throat, feeling a bit uneasy in this emotionally charged room,"You two should rest before you do any hunting. A couple of weeks at least."

"Hunting?" Dean asked and looked at Sammy.

"Yea, it's the family business," Sam smirked and made his eyes shine orange.

"Do they know you are going to use their own stuff against them? And stop doing that!" Dean sneered.

"If they don't they are dumber than they look. Let's get ready. They will be coming soon,"

"Sam."

Sam looked at Dean and smiled," Don't worry. I am all over this. We got work to do," Sam said, looking over his shoulder, winking his glowing green eyes, before he walked out the door.

**Yes, I wanted a hug dammit! Kripke won't give me what I want, so dammit, I did it myself. :laughs like a madwoman:**

**Second, don't flame me. That was not wincest. Deals have to be sealed with kisses. I didn't make the rules. What Sam tells Dean about the kiss is strictly for annoyance. If you have siblings, you know what I mean.**

**As I was writing this "ending", guess what? More popped into my head. I don't know if I will keep it going here or create a sequel, but I already have the first demon strike in my mind. **


End file.
